epic_rap_battles_of_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
Spongebob Squarepants is the one of the rappers who appeared in Stewie Griffin vs Spongebob Squarepants and Drawn Together vs The Originals . Played by Matthew Thomas and Stofferex . Spongebob is the main character of Nickelodeon's Spongebob Squarepants created by Stephen Hillenburg. He battled Stewie and The Drawn together cast. About SpongeBob SquarePants (born July 14, 1986) is the main protagonist, and the eponymous character, of the Nickelodeon animated comedy series of the same name. He was designed by marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg, and is voiced by Tom Kenny. SpongeBob's a childish, joyful, eccentric sea sponge who lives in a pineapple in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. He works as a fry cook at The Krusty Krab, a job that he is exceptionally skilled. SpongeBob lacks a lot of knowledge and is a constant annoyance to those around him (especially Squidward Tentacles), but he is very good natured. He appears in all of the episodes in the series, and he was soon to be Nickelodeon's main mascot. Appearances Stewie Griffin vs Spongebob Squarepants (Played by Matthew Thomas) Drawn Together vs The Originals (Played by Stofferex) Cartoon Network vs Nickelodeon SCRAPPED (Played By Stofferex Verses Stewie vs Spongebob:Verse 1 Hahahaha, what a fun game, no really, let's get serious today. I live in a pineapple under the sea, you're just a evil baby who doesn't grow any feet. Spongebob Squarepants, that's me bitch! This battle's not over, but i already won, now go and take a ditch. You're deadly presents to you're mommy makes you resting and not besting, you're being molested by Herbert the Pervert, you're like the wicked of the west, now try to pass you're driving schools test. You think this is funny? well i'm not even laughing, I joined you're phone call job, but i'm not gonna be staffing. Stewie vs Spongebob:Verse 2 I don't care i just wanna win a thing for once for godsake, never got my drivers license yet, can't even make a milkshake! Stewie vs Spongebob:Verse 3 no offence but you two are dicks. Drawn Together vs The Originals:Verse 1 (Laughs) The idea Of Facing me in rap Is just poor Cause they all know I'M READY!! To shut the front Wooldoor Cartoon Network vs Nickelodeon:Verse 1 Who lives in a pineapple? C'mon, you know that name! It's Spongebob Squarepants the original cartoon in this game (C'mon Kids, sing along!) Remember if you try to step to me! You'll get slimed and dimed by the sponge under the sea You're a copy of Link, don't try to take that back Or I'll leave you Cracked and get sold in the Krusty Krab I mean how can anyone have F.U.N. watching your show? All you are is a bunch of Band Geeks who can't spit a good flow Cartoon Network vs Nickelodeon:Verse 2 Are you CN what I'm seeing? I'll chop you like a blacker belt! The best time to wear a striped sweater is when we take CN to hell! Cartoon Network vs Nickelodeon:Verse 3 We'll radically beat you, call us Drastic Radicals! Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Characters Category:The City Cartoons (TV Series)